oe3fandomcom-20200214-history
Suggestions
This is a place for suggestions! If you have any ideas for the game, feel free to put them here. Please do not post duplicates! OE3 update ideas topic on kong here. Also, please do not edit other people's suggestions; it will be hard to tell the original suggestion from the one that's displayed here. Making suggestions to suggestions is allowed, however. Please, present new units using such pattern: (Name):Hp:; Weapon:; Dps:; Range:; Damage:; Fire-rate:; Speed:; Turn rate:; Hangars:; Hangar launch:; Special:; Suggested cost:; Description:. Suggestions for new units Ships Fighters: * Shadow: stealth, can teleport short distances to avoid enemy fire, and shoot a heavy blast quickly. * Raipers mk2: Powered up laser, as well as two lock-on missile racks that can be tucked in to boost speed. * Takeover: cloak by default. will grab an enemy, kill that enemy and then become that ship. only works on fighters and is the color of the original ship to all enemies. will than suicide the base with the power of one artillery barrage. * Hyena: Range: 25; Dps 20; Weapon(s): lasers, Special: beam damage/10. * Jammer: Low health, no attack, cloaks all friendly ships flying near it except other Jammer. * David: Hp: small; Special: black hole self-destruct, mounted blaster: range long, damage: weak. * Decoy: Special: draws missles towards itself. Suggested cost: 125 energy 50 metal * A fighter like the mosquito: Range: medium; Weapon: bomb; Special: targets buildings, mounted double blaster(targets enemies). Suggested cost: 90 energy 10 metal * Hornet: Hp: weak; range: long; weapon(s): homing missile. * Hydra Minor: Hp: high; Dps: High; Weapon: Cannon; Suggested cost: Expensive. * Psycho: Hp: small; Weapon: beam; Dps: high; Range: Melee. * Bandit: Hp: medium; Weapons: blaster, beam; Range:medium, melee. * Eye: Hp: medium; Special: halo, mounted microlaser, can target cloaked units. * Sabotage: Hp: very weak; Special: Targets asteroids in a certain proximity to the enemy's base and destroys them instantly. * Restorer: Hp: low; Special: Uses a melee, blue shield-repairing beam, the beam will lock-on to the targeted ship. * Grinder: Hp: low; Special: Has a grinder in the center and flies around collecting debris and converting it into metal and energy. * Drone: Hp: high; Weapons: 2-volley blaster. Mediums: * Blockade: uses three blocks in front of it to protect itself and shoots small bullets that deal minimum damage. Also ships will try to stay behind it. * Triceratops: Weapon: beam; Range: very long; Special when an enemy ship comes too close, stops moving, opens frontal shield with 90% damage resist - all attacks from front. * (undefined): Weapons: blaster(3 round volley), missile; Damage: small, small; Range: medium, long; Suggested cost: 80 energy * Guardian: Weapon: repair gun; Damage: high; Special: 2 mounted phalanx turrets. * (undefined): Special: mounted Point Prism (suggested below), mounted Phalanx, default self-destruct. * (undefined): Weapons: 2 blaster; Special: mounted repair turret, mounted tactical shield; Suggested cost: 125/50 * Warp Cruiser: Special: able to warp to any spot(directed/random) on map on low health. Suggested cost: High Energy, Low metal. * Appache: Weapons: 2 bomb launcher(sides), 2 micro-missle launcher(sides), blaster(5 round volley); Special: mounted tactical shield with halved range; Moving pattern: if enemy is in range deactivates main engines and uses one of side engines, while turning and firing. * Prototype Thor: Hp: weak; Weapons: beam; Range: medium; Special: mounted artillery. * Lancer: Hp: weak; Weapon: beam; Special: mounted laser; Description: Effective against fighter swarms, but won't make a dent in larger targets. * Sub-zero: Special: similar to pandemic but with freeze. * Hydra Major: Hp: medium; Weapon: cannon; Rate of fire: fast; Damage: low; Special: deploys Hydra Minors if health is below 50%. * Vampire: Hp: large, Weapon: beam; Damage: medium; Special: damage dealt is converted into health, can expand its health pool above maximum health. * Marauder:Weapon: cannon(? volley); Range: medium; Damage: medium; * Shakedown: Hp: low; Weapon: blaster, beam; Suggested cost: cheap. * Centurion: Hp: medium; Weapon: large melee laser; Damage: high. * Infestor: Hp: medium; Weapon: beam, blaster; Special: Deploys 2 spores from each side every 6 seconds. * Interdictor: Hp: low; Weapon: lock-on beam; Special: Beam locks onto capitals and deals bonus damage to armor. * Menelaus: Hp: medium; Weapon: 2 laser and 4 volley blaster round; Damage: medium. * Clipper: Hp: medium; Weapon: homing missiles; Special: Moves in large jumps. * Slicer: Hp:large; Weapon:circular laser; Dps: 60; Range:70; Damage:6; Fire-rate:extreme; Speed:fast; Turn rate:360; Special:attack is a circular laser ring that damages all enemy units that come in contact with it, even cloaked, anything closer or too far away isn't damaged, destroys black holes that contact with it; Suggested cost:50/200; Description:a circular saw weapon, saws everything . * Replicator: Hp: medium; Weapon: Front cannon rounds; Hangars: Periodically deploys 1 Drone out of each side. * Bomba: Hp: Very low (50); Weapon: Splash missile; Dps: 30; Range: medium; Damage (total for 1 missile): 120; Fire rate: 1 missile every 4 seconds; Speed: Fast; Turn rate: 45 degrees; Hangars: 1 side hanger on each side, only fury ships are spawned; Hanger launch: Once every 1.5 seconds; Special: Nuclear explosion on death, 5000 total damage, multiplied by 2 if it has improved self destruct (only ships with a self destruct w/o the upgrade bonus self destruct can have this); Suggested cost: 200/140; Description: A moving bomb. * Defender; HP: High: Weapons: 4 Autocannon, 2 Bomb Racks: Specials: Cannot leave build range; Built-in freeze rounds: Turn: Mid-low: Armor: Medium: Cost: 250/70 * Phantom; HP : 140 Weapon : Microlaser turret on top, small cannon fire constantly. Turn Rate : High. Range : Close. Cost: 100/80 Desc: Frigate for close range defense * Medium Halos: Like the capital ships except they have 2-4 turrets instead of 8 * Tanker: HP: low : Weapons: none: Special AOE effect that boosts nearby ships speed. Capitals: * (Name):Hp:; Weapon: ? blasters; Range:short; Damage: varies; Fire-rate: varies; Turn rate:high; Comment:looks like trident but without laser. * Mega Carrier: 2 Odyssey launchers one on each side, with 8 Rapier mk2 launchers. Has lasers and auto cannons with some missiles. HP: very high, Description: it'll come.. Any minute now. eventually... * Heavy Destroyer: high HP, has lasers, missiles, carrier racks, and blaster shots. it deploys Raipers mk2s, which have 2 special lock-on missile racks that fire 4 missiles, and can tuck them in to boost speed when not engaging other fighters in addition to a powered up laser. it also has a tractor beam to bring in enemies to close range. * Pheonix::Hp:medium; Weapon: emp artillery, ? cannons; Range: long, ?; Damage: ?, ?(thermal); Special: mounted phalanx, mounted tac shield, very high armor regen; Appearance: streamlined and futuristic, basically pleasant to the eye. * (Name): Weapon: 6 AoE missiles, 2 mjolnir; Range:?; Damage: ?,?; Special: mounted huge plasma caster. Suggested cost: 1500/1500. * (Name): Weapon: piercing asteroid launcher; Range:?; Damage:v.high; Special:; uses asteroids as projectives, mines asteoids to 0 health and then uses it as a piercing projecive. Suggested cost: 500/300. Comment: price is too low, isnt it? * Fleet: Special: attracts up nearby units to a desired position(10 fighters, 2 medium, 1 capital position) nearby self, can speed up units, cannot slow down units. * (Name): Weapon: 2 autoguns; Special:; mounted 2 repair turrets, Hangars: 2 fighter(front), medium(centre), medium(centre); Hangar launch: 6 piranha, puma, falcon; Suggested cost: 75 energy 150 metal; Comment: what crap people make in their imaginations?. * Flagship: Hp:v.high; Speed:slow; Special: ? mountel short range turrets; Comment: or maybe a flagship above cap ship(?), only one instance on the map(?). * (Name): Weapon: 1 black hole(?), ?; Speed:high; Turn rate:small; Special: frontal shield(?), regen; Comment: Hit and run tactics. * Auto-Halo: Special: mounted 4 Autogun, mounted 4 Autocannon; Suggested price: 125/100; Comment: pretty much same with other halo. * Harpoon Transporter: Hp:v.high; Speed:low; Special: directable, can move structures from build-able places to build-able places; Suggested cost: medium energy, v.high metal; Comment: This would allow strategic movement, and lots of fun. * (Name):Hp:medium; Weapon: ? mining beams, ? repair beams; Range: medium, medium; Damage:small, medium; Hangars: 2 side; Hangar launch: miners Speed:; Turn rate:; Special: at first units/asteroids then goes to fight, prioritizes enemy units if in range, mounted area shield(v.fast refill), 2 mounted phalanx. * Thor: Weapon: beam, beam; Range:low, high; Damage:high, low; Special: mounted mjolnir. * Praetorian / Leviathan: Hp:v.high; Weapon: black hole; Hangars: 1 front; Hangar launch: puma; Special: 2 mounted autocannons, can inherit medium hangar but not fighter hangar; * Alexander: Extremely high HP, black-hole weapons, many turrets, and extremely heavy shields. Has a red aura. * Megaminer: Extremely durable ship with turrets. Constantly deploys Miners and Exhumers. Stays around asteroids until engaged. * Oblivion: Very high health, 1 spartan beam, 4 laser cannons, and 2 mounted nukes; Special: Upgrade always has 3 modifiers; Very rare and unlocked at stage 15+; Price: 850/1000 * Devourer: Capital mining ship with a built in hangar that produces miners. Has 4 mining lasers and a micro laser turret. Turrets * Point prism: Special: draws laser fire to self, negates laser fire;er fire; Suggested cost: 100 energy 25 metal. * Magno launcher: fires a magnet bomb that sucks in "metal" objects and turns them into metal for the player. * Graviton: Weapon: 4 phalanx beams; Special: 2x2 tower, target projectives, sucks projectives towards self; Suggested cost: high * Deflection prism: Special: 2x2 tower, draws laser fire in, deflects laser to nearest enemy, 80% laser damage resist. * (Name): Weapon: spartan beam; Special: 2x2 size; Suggested cost:225/125. * (Name); Weapon: autogun; Special:built-in generator(1,5) can gain mini-reactor; Suggested cost:135/25. * (Name):Hp:; Weapon: AoE projective; Damage: 50(AoE)/10 projective; Special: 2x2 tower; Suggested cost: 200/100. * Tesla: Weapon: lightning; Range: low; Damage:low; Fire-rate: v.high; Special: multi-shot, unlimited chain shot. * (Name): Weapon: beam; Range: smaller than beam turret; Damage:30; Fire-rate: medium; Special: freeze; Suggested cost: 200/50. *Doomreaper: Weapon: nuke; Range: v. long; Damage: 1500; Fire-rate: slow; Special: targets closest strongest ship, maximum 4 units per player; Suggested cost:750/750; Description: good last-ditch weapon (Just imagine, huge fleet of battleships coming, BOOM!). * Stream: Weapon: missle; Range: high; Damage:low; Fire-rate:high; Special: very accurate missles. * (Name): Weapon: big pellets; Range:medium; Damage:medium; Fire-rate:slow; Special: pierce fighters, release cluster of micromissles on pellet explotion; Suggested cost: 275 energy, 25 metal. * Executioner:Weapon:blachk hole; Range:high; Fire-rate: 7 seconds; Suggested cost: high. * Singularity: Weapon: black hole; Fire-rate: 7 seconds; Range: medium; range: medium; Special: fires 7 black holes at once, random 45 degrees spread; Suggested cost: high+; Comment: pretty much like one from oe2. * A 2x2 turret that shoots many blaster shots at the enemy similar to autogun, autocannon and spectre, but if the enemy stays out of bullet range for long, it transforms and starts spawning ships. Ships would be minimal fighters (fury levels of armor, piranha levels of damage) called drones, and would have a defensive, mine like behavior. * Black Hole Interceptor: A point defense turret that blocks black holes. * Shield Overloader: Only targets Capital ships. Locks on to the ship with a beam and drain their shield, gives shield to nearby units, 100/sec. Suggested cost: Medium/high. Technologies * A tech that lowers starting energy by 50 but starts you off with +2 energy production. * A tech that adds lock-on to missiles (targets a ship or structure and would never miss). * A tech that cloaks buildings adjacent to main station. * Escorts: Every medium ship has 2 fighter escorts when it is spawned. Every Capital ship has 2 medium and 2 fighter escorts when it is spawned. Every fighter has a 10% chance to spawn with another fighter of the same class. However, you would have to pay 33% cost for these ships. * Omni-Resistance: All objects of your team receive 10% less damage. Infestation only has a 75% chance of infesting, but it still does damage. Shields have a 5% chance of receiving no damage at all. Armor of all ships is increased by 2%. Armor of all stations is increased by 3%. But, this comes at a terrible cost. ALL costs are increased by 15%, and the power generation of the station is halved. * A salvage tech. Something that gives you a minuscule ammount of metal for ships destroyed, varying according to type and size (cost-weapons) of the ships blown. different kinds of fighters, mediums and capitals could yield better or worse ammounts, requiring a number of ship-units before a single metal point would be collected (not comparable to mining beam anyway but increasing with volume). This would offer metal in low asteroid maps, penalize early rushers and support the clever use of turrets while preserving balance. * A tech that add +1 Aux slot; Comment: This would be interesting but I believe it should have some drawback. * Penetration Rounds: Bypasses all shields but deals 15% less damage, doesn't work on missiles, lasers, or bombs (to keep it from becoming overpowered). * Infested: Spores come out of all units when destroyed, size of unit tells how many spores are produced. All units will have 25% less armor. * Nano-Repair: Repairs all Robotic Faction units' armor by 20% each second. * Fanatism : If you have a specific hangar on a ship and that same fighter also equiped, it is loaded into the hangar, replacing the properties of the spawner Auxiliaries * Turret that also spawns fighters - spawns 2 fighters every 5 seconds and has a double blaster. will need to pay for the fighters to spawn. *Metal magnet building - steal metal from closest hostile extractors, miners and exhumers (constant income from every unit in range). *A cheap booster that will increase resistance, firepower and speed for all units in range. * A Fabricator that converts energy into metal for maps with no asteroids. * Electron Shield: A shield that does not block weapons, but damages all enemy ships inside of its borders slightly. (5 or so dps) * Reflective Barricade: Instead of the barricade blocking fire, it should reflect it. * A Quantum Radar Antenna that sends out bursts of de-cloaking waves within it's radius! I was thinking the range of a micro laser maybe 120, slowish firerate -slower than bomb rack. A wide aoe attack- but not omnidirectional attack, OR narrow band that circles around like radar does. (longer range if like radar) 125 energy 50 ore cost. This could also be a turret. * A larger generator unit (something made for energy production, costing little to no metal) would be nice. Others *It should be possible to give priorities to ships: ablity to tell ships what to attack first *An "escort" mode on fighters and mediums, causing them to stay around larger ships. *Add an ability to stop unit from firing for some time. *Union faction, uses combination of other faction weaponry. *Cyan Faction, which uses advanced weaponry (like artillery and black-hole weapons) that starts spawning after level 10. *Robotic Faction: Silver faction which uses Drones, Replicators, and Vendettas as their ships. Their turrets are ones similar to Autocannons and Lasers. They have the Nano-Repair tech. Does not appear until LV 10. *All three alien factions from OE2 making a comeback here. *Pirate Faction: Uses Psychos, Bandits, Marauders, Shakedowns, Bruisers, reskinned Extractors and Generators (same functionality), Double Blasters, Quad Micromissiles, and EMP Rounds. Starts appearing at level 5. *The Dark (aliens): All of their units (and structures) are cloaked and look red and black when uncloaked. They fire at close range and have a constant beam as the attack for their fighters which are very fast and look like Cutlasses. The beam's damage increases the longer it stays on the target. Medium ships have no weapons, but have hangars that spawn 4 fighters every 10 seconds and the ship becomes uncloaked every time it does this. Mediums circle the enemy base spawning fighters. Capitals have 4 independent lasers that for every shot on the same enemy, the damage of the firing laser is increased from 5 to 10 to 20 to 40... 500 is the limit. *Able to use enemy factions at certain levels of the game Infest Package: * Spore * Infest Fighter * Infest Frigate * Infest Heavy * Infest Carrier Cloud Package: * Cloud Fighter * Cloud Frigate * Cloud Capital * Freeze Ray Anarchy Package: *Psycho (+20% Range, +15% Armor) *Shakedown (+20% Range, +15% Armor) *Bandit (+20% Fire-rate, +20% Range) *Marauder (+20% Range, Iridium Rounds) *Bruiser (Fusion Rounds, +20% Range) #Replacing Lives with Sanity, and having minor and major penalties for having low sanity. #*''IridiumOre: "What in the world was I thinking when I did this..."'' #**Sanity starts at 10,000 and decreases with battles. Sanity decreases more the longer the battle lasts, and decreases more when battling with certain factions. #***From least lost per second to most: Cloud, Red, Yellow, Purple, Green, Orange, Nightmare (N.) Cloud, Infest, N. Red, N. Orange, N. Yellow, N. Purple, N. Green, N. Infest. #***Sanity is replenished at a constant rate of .5 per second, which will take 333.33 minutes, or about 5 2/3rds hours, to fully replenish from zero to full. #**There will be aesthetic changes to the main menu, which are more intense as sanity gets closer to zero. Changes include the glass in the background having scratches, cracks, or even completely broken, Infest taking over that station, and other changes to remind the player of their sanity. #**A major change is Nightmare variations of factions, which are completely blacked out, and have double damage, fire-rate, and armor. #***Nightmare factions become more common when your sanity is lower than 7,500. However, they never spawn when your sanity is greater than 8,000. In OE2, my fleet of freezeships attacked first the fighters, then the gunships, then the medium ships, and when they got to the capitals, they were gone. Possible orders: Closest (to the turret or ship), Strongest, Weakest, Stations, Newest (spawned) Suggestions for existing units Ships * Improved self-destruct using two upgrade slots instead of one for ships that don't explode on death. * The possibility for medium and capital ships without Hangars to spawn fighters deadlier than piranhas using two upgrade slots instead of one. If such an upgrade would generate a fury hangar, allow for those spawns to have improved self destruction (just the fighter, not to spawner) enabled by default, or improve the damage of the plasma ball, as not to be outclassed by self destructing piranhas. * Some capital ships either new or old should be able to produce medium ships, this should cost more than one upgrade slot, or tax the capital with a higher price / slower production / reduced weaponry. * To revamp and make use of now unused ships (and a bunch of interesting mechanics that come with them), some of them might be fused, or somewhat fused with other ships. For example, tremor seems to be rarely used, and exhumer is always seen as OP in multiplayer because of its low cost and upgrade synergy. Removing both ships would hurt players that have upgraded them to an optimal point, but what about offering an alternative that is more powerful and expensive while having the same function? like a ship that extracts metal, fires small blaster bullets AND drops rolling mines. It also makes sense that existing ships that drop mines escort other ships, or leave death fields in high traffic areas before advancing. * I would love to be able to combine upgrades that i have that are on similar ships, ex:A cutlass with cloak could be combined with a cutlass with sd to make a nicer cutlass. Doubling upgrades. * To make PvP more balanced, ships should spawn symmetrically for both sides. One way to achieve this would be to make them spawn facing their first target. (Also to turrets)Done. * To make engineers more useful, allow them cycle around the base for some time after spawn. * Renaming Miners to "Prospectors" to keep the name trend going. * An idea for increasing diversity of ships is efficiency loss at initial construction of their spawner. For example when the player first builds a fighter hangar, it will produce fighters at a slow rate that improves over time as the hangar improves the methods used in fighter construction. The same patterns would be reflected in medium and large hangars, except for the fact that it takes a lot longer for the medium ship hangar to get up to optimal effieciency and the starport taking even longer. That way capital ships aren't the end to a game when one player gets them out first. It will give the opponent time to react and form a counter strategy, making the game last longer and contain a more diverse plethora of ships and strategies. Starports would suddenly become a huge investment that had to be protected until it got up to speed. * Biohazards with self destruct should not give self destruct to their spores. * Plasma weaponry should be buffed; most ships that use it are weak. Also, lasers should be nerfed. * Nuclear weapons should be easier to get, right now you need to be very lucky to find them. * Make Ragnarok target structures and fly vertically away from enemy units. (Example, Mosquito below Ragnarok, Ragnarok moves upwards but continues heading towards enemy base) Turrets * Buff to micromissiles and blaster. ''Reason: the new microlasers pretty much made them obsolete with 3.5x more damage, superior accuracy, and laser damage bonus to fighters. Blaster could receive some damage buff to around 4 DPS while miromissiles could receive range buff, turning it into a long-range, cheap harassment weapon that can be easily countered due to its low damage. * Buff lasercannon, it is useless right now because normal laser has about the same dps, and is much better for fighters. * Buff Mjolnir, right now artillery is much better. Technologies * A tech that makes missiles do more damage. * There should be an available technology that turns any miner that has been mining for 25 seconds into another fighter that you own. * Limit on Carrier rack, only one can apply. * An upgrade or technology that allows blaster bullets to acquire homing capabilities, and improves the targeting systems of missiles. * A Tech that make lasers into lasercannons (x1.5 damage, -50% rof) * Redesign acid rounds: add acid damage per frame(0 default on every ship), increase acid damage per frame by 1 with each acid projective hit on target, frame damage stays after acid depletes, decrement acid time by acid damage per frame to sustain damage, if acid left is smaller that acid damage per frame set acid to 0 and deal same damage, repair nullifies both acid damage per frame and acid left – so, a unit that was hit by acid several times will burn much faster, thus acid will deal more damage before being healed or countered, making it quite intresting. Auxiliaries * Add miner spawning option to metal grinder if little asteroids around. * Add 2 aux slots with generator and extractor. * Allow upgrading auxiliaries. * Add ability to extractor to deal high damage every frame to enemy units that pass over it and at same time extracting metal from them. Comment: Maybe we can have it pull enemies into its grinders with the beams. * Nearly same as above, but allow placing extractor over asteroids but deal 1 damage to asteroids every frame. * Add per-unit field upgrades to extractor that are bought for energy/metal - +400% increase rof(metal/energy cost)/+50% increase range(energy cost). * Make fighter yard a standard building; it is pretty much necessary to have right now, and making it a normal building would increase the variety of people's armories. Others * Linker upgrade for laser weapons that passes excessive damage untill wears off or passes through some enemies. * Anihilation self-destruct upgrade: on death create a beam that damages its current target, self-destruct damage = max health/2. * Redoing engine upgrade, like A - biggest speed, E - biggest turnrate. * Derelict units replacing some asteroids. Capitals = large asteroids, Mediums = small ones, same with turrets. There is no change in total amount of metal gained my mining derelicts. ** You also 'cannot' repair derelicts to fight for you, to further mining, or for any other reason. * Giant chunks of scrap metal replacing some, but not all, asteroids. * Give a very, very tiny chance that a unit voided by mini black hole will arrive somewhere on current map, (Actually units that are being shrinked look like they are sucked to another dimentions, so there is a tiiiny chance that it will be teleported to this dimention and a tiny chance that it will teleported on current map, if unit gets in another dimention it loses connectrion to home base and stop fuctioning - explains derelict ships arrival). * Infests need more types of turrets. '''Other Suggestions' * Adding Kongregate statistics for wins/losses, games played, etc. * Separate music switch button from sounds switch button. * Credits to AllBlankUnitFATE for these suggestions, added by IridiumOre: ** Shop tells us how many seconds are left until it refreshes when on the last minute. ** When buying blank ships, you can control how many you want to purchase in one go. ** When buying blanks, a check mark on confirmation to upgrade instantly, while increasing the price per unit on that session by the same as regular upgrading. ** When receiving an upgraded ship, a button to sell the ship right on the spot. * Making static scrap in addition to explosive parts after objects being destroyed, also, after battle finishes, leave that scrap on screen on background untill new battle starts. (graphics feature) * Page / section for OE3 ship name suggestions. * Page for OE4 suggestions. (note by IridiumOre: This seems like a terrible idea, but an excellent one at the same time.) * Page for bugs in OE3. * Glossary in the "help" section that displays ships that the player has obtained at least once, and hovering over them displays their information. Kind of like an in-game ship wiki. * OE3 has got everything to make custom upgrades in updrade section: for example adding three empty boxes while upgrading a unit in the shop; in every box goes a technology or specific unit. 250 plat per custom upgrade. For example: Firerate = heatsink for cannon or mixed or plasmatics/beam doctrine for beam-only/missle doctrine for missle only ships/dark mastery for blackholers/mining beams for miners; Range = expansion for structures/primer for ships; Self-destruct = plasma mastery; Random shield = base shield for structures/flash charge for ships; Random engine = battery pack; Armor upg = armor plating for ships/barricade for structure; Insurance = supply tech; Fighter hangar = ordinary Fighter type for carriers/Piranha for non-carriers; Hangar rate = fighter rush; Launching extra ships = carrier racks; Cloak module = cloak field; Mini-recator = power core; Armor regen = ... organ; Type rounds = Type rounds tech; This will add more purpose to grind and involve people putting money, also will make more interest and additional use for technologies. * While in shop nearly no one buys blue or green units and if bought accidentally, mostly, makes people angry, so how about removing greens and blues, leaving only red and ordinary units? * Add black tier upgrade that gives 4 mods, happens once for about a 500 reds. Mods are not random and chosen from one of some pre-defined set(s). * Gameplay starts when players hit "Start" after loading or a 5-second countdown. Additionally, a random tip is displayed during that time. * Easy Kongregate badge for beating first boss; medium badge for beating first level 10 boss; maybe hard badge for winning a lot of multiplayer battles (100?). * Alexhasswag1 suggests that the Hard badge be gained by having 20 Red units (throughout game).